


MIL

by Lukas17



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 16:57:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6996724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lukas17/pseuds/Lukas17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At least there was one mother out there who thought Cisco was the best child around. Maybe she could adopt him.</p>
<p>Hartmon Week: Fake Relationship AU</p>
<p>*Un-betaed</p>
            </blockquote>





	MIL

Cisco ordered the fish. He didn't really like fish, but in a place where he had to wear a tie and had two forks next to his plate ordering the fish made him feel fancy enough to be there.

“So Francisco, what is it you do?” Mrs. Rathaway said. Her hands were folded politely in front of her. She was all lines, neatly pressed 

“I'm a Mechanical Engineer. I often work with the police.”

“Oh, how interesting. What work have you done with them?” She asked. Cisco knew she had a Physics degree, but he still didn't think his work was interesting enough to chat about over bread sans butter.

“I help combat the growing metahuman issue.” He said. He glanced at Hartley just once, but Hartley looked as focused and utterly neutral as he did before.

“How lovely. Those metas have been a real menace lately, isn't that right Osgood?”

Mr. Rathaway was more still than his own son, with his hands were folded politely on the table. When addressed his hands slowly unfolded and he reached for a slice of the bread.

“Yes it is Rachel.”

The entire group was silent as they waited for Mr. Rathaway to elaborate, but he dipped his slice of bread in that weird mix of vinegar and oil and soon Mrs. Rathaway to fill in the silence.

“Hartley dear, how long have you two been dating?” Mrs. Rathaway asked.

“Five months.” Just long enough to be a real couple and yet not long enough to know much about each other. Hartley had this planned out like it was a science.

“That's so long Hartley. Why didn't you tell us? If we had known we wouldn't have set you up with those other men.”

“I just wanted to be sure it was going somewhere first.” Hartley replied.

“So you two have thought of marriage?” Mr. Rathaway said. Hartley tore his bread in two.

“I think that is still a little bit away.” Cisco said a little awkwardly. “What he's saying is that we've moved from casual to something a little more serious.”

“So you were seeing other people while you were seeing him?”

“No I wasn't. I wasn't seeing anyone, but, I mean, it was something we discussed anyway so we were on the same page.”

“Relationships now are so much different than ours were Osgood.” Rachel said, stepping into save him. “Kids today have to find someone they like now, not someone they can grow to like later.”

If Cisco were a betting man he'd bet twenty dollars she was trying to say something. Mrs. Rathaway grinned wider and Cisco could see the desperation in her eyes. Or maybe she was just tired.

“Which is why they grow to hate each other later.”

“I'm going to the bathroom.” Cisco announced. He stood up quickly and speed walked to the men's room. He regrouped in front of the sinks as some dude sat in a chair next to some toiletries and read a men's health magazine.

He got only thirty seconds to himself before Hartley came in tie just a little bit more loose and frustration leaking from his pores.

“You're drowning out their Cisco. Did you read the binder?”

“I skimmed it.”

“What the hell?”

“It was literally two inches thick Hartley.” He yelled. “I'm not being paid enough to memorize that entire thing.

For some reason he had the feeling Mr. and Mrs. Rathaway were having the same conversation at the table.

“You keep this up and I will literally stab you in the throat with the salad fork. Now you get back out there and be an acceptable enough boyfriend that they lay off my ass.”

Cisco found himself back in his seat with a pitifully small piece of salmon in front of him. Mr. Rathaway looked even more surly than before Cisco left and Mrs. Rathaway seemed to have lost her earrings in the time span.

“You two have a nice chat?” Mr. Rathaway said. Mrs. Rathaway cut into her steak a little too forcefully.

“Yes we did. Cisco was getting a call, but it was nothing.”

“Hartley, dear, I have a proposition for you two.” Mrs. Rathaway said. She quickly pulled out a letter and handed it to Cisco. “Rathaway industries is funding a study into the properties of light and I've decided to do a little work on it personally. If you two work with me it can be a sort of bonding experience.”

Yes. Oh god yes. Cisco ripped the letter open but barely processed the incentives. He'd always wanted to do some work like that, but he'd never gotten the chance to even apply to anyone conducting the research.

“Mother, I think Cisco is a little too busy to be doing work like that.”

“No no no no no.” He put his hand on Hartley's forearm. “This is work I'm very interested in Mrs. Rathaway. I would love to work with you.”

She smiled. Mr. Rathaway frown. And Hartley tried not to bite his lip.

“I guess we'll be working on this then.” Hartley stabbed at his pasta with the salad fork.

“This will be a wonderful experience, I can't wait to work with you both.”

Mr. Rathaway literally said nothing throughout the rest of the meal. To be fair, Hartley didn't say much more. Mrs. Rathaway was a ray of sunshine in the eternal darkness that was this meal. She asked questions, told stories, and genuinely tried to make things work despite the millions of obstacles the cosmos was throwing her way.

“It was so nice meeting you Francisco.” She reached out and shook his hand before they had to head back to the car. “You're such a sweet boy, I'm so glad Hartley found you.”

“Thank you Mrs. Rathaway I can't wait to work with you some more.”

Hartley hugged his mother before Mr. Rathaway could drag the poor woman to their car. He and Cisco spent the walk up to Hartley's car mostly in silence until Cisco couldn't take it anymore.

“You know, I really like your mom.” He said.

“Cisco.” He said, than sighed. “No.”


End file.
